Premiers amis
by Domi08
Summary: Shibutani Subaru franchit le seuil de sa nouvelle classe.


Os écrit en une semaine. C'était mon plaisir du soir après le travail et avant le travail. J'ai été inspirée alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture et faites moi part de vos remarques, merci ~

* * *

Le directeur poussa la porte et j'entrai à sa suite. Je venais de franchir le seuil de ce qui allait être ma nouvelle classe. Comme d'habitude, tous les regards se portaient sur moi et je me courbais avant de m'installer sur l'une des seules places disponibles. J'étais lassé de cette rengaine, fatigué de déménager, et je n'avais plus la force d'essayer de me faire des amis. A quoi bon ? Bientôt, mon père allait terminer sa mission dans cette ville pommée du Kansai, et nous partirons ailleurs. Il m'était impossible de tisser une relation quelle qu'elle soit. Enfin, cela faisait partie du sacrifice à fournir pour la vie que je menais. Je pouvais obtenir tout ce que je voulais, sauf la seule chose que je désirai vraiment, un ami.

La journée s'était déroulée comme prévue, personne n'était venu me parler et j'en étais satisfait. Le midi, j'avais réussi à trouver l'escalier qui menait au toit, j'y étais allé déjeuner et par dessus la rembarre, j'avais observé les étudiants qui discutaient et rigolaient ensemble. Je m'étais évadé dans mes pensées et lorsque je vis les élèves rentrer dans l'établissement, je rejoignis ma classe sans même me tromper. Tous étaient déjà installés à leurs places et je fus assez surpris de leur ponctualité. Je pris mon stylo en main et j'attendis ainsi le professeur et la fin des cours.

Ce matin, j'avais décidé de me rendre à pieds au lycée, je me doutais qu'ici personne ne devait avoir de chauffeur. Je ne voulais pas reproduire la même erreur que dans l'établissement que j'avais fréquenté précédemment. Les uns les autres s'étaient mis à me mépriser et les quatre mois que j'y avais passé avaient été insupportables. Les jeunes étaient tous groupés à l'entrée et j'eus du mal à me frayer un chemin pour accéder à la cour. C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il était avec sa bande de copains lorsque j'emportai son sac en passant le faisant tournoyer vers moi. Bien entendu, ses premiers mots avaient été vexant mais désormais je me dis que j'aurai réagit pareil.

Ses amis se moquaient de lui et après quelques instants, il se mit à rire à son tour. Je ne trouvais pourtant pas la situation amusante et après m'être excusé je m'étais dirigé vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il était encore tôt, et la classe était vide, j'allai pouvoir me désigner un casier pour ranger mon repas. Aussi, je pris le temps de lire les noms de mes nouveaux camarades de classe et de par leurs photos, j'essayais de mémoriser leurs visages. Je savais pertinemment que cela ne me servirait à rien mais à part écouter ma musique, je n'avais rien à faire. Puis, il me sembla reconnaître le garçon que j'avais bousculé, mais je n'étais pas sûr de moi et allai m'asseoir à ma place.

Tous avaient finit par gagner leurs places et les cours avaient débuté. Je soufflai en lisant l'intitulé du chapitre que nous allions voir pendant les semaines à venir. Je l'avais déjà étudié dans l'autre bahut, et avais même eu le droit à des cours particuliers pour étoffer mes connaissances. L'histoire était l'une de mes matières préférées mais restait à voir si ce professeur à l'allure assez sévère allait me donner envie de suivre ses cours. Je lui laissai tout de même sa chance et finit par apprécier ses commentaires. Au fur et à mesure du cours, ayant eu pitié de ce professeur incompris, je pris la parole et l'étonnement qui se lut sur son visage me fit sourire. Il en fallait peu pour rendre un enseignant heureux ici.

Le lendemain, je vécus les deux heures que je détestais le plus dans la semaine. Celles d'éducation physique. J'étais assez petit, très peu musclé, et me crever en courant derrière un ballon, ou en essayant d'attraper une balle, me paraissait inutile. Pourtant, j'étais contraint d'y participer et j'avais honte du peu d'endurance que je possédais. Ce qui me faisait rire -de façon ironique- était de citer les valeurs du sport, le respect, la solidarité, la modestie, le fair-play, l'esprit d'équipe, la patience ... mais concrètement, sur le terrain régnaient le mécontentement, la moquerie et le désir de gagner. Enfin, je me devais de dire que je fus ravi de voir que certains pouvaient faire preuve de compréhension. J'étais même content de laisser ma place à ce garçon qui voulait jouer, en échange de la sienne sur le banc des remplaçants.

Le soleil avait laissé place à l'obscurité de la nuit, le ciel dégagé permettait d'admirer les étoiles si on y prêtait attention. J'aimais beaucoup voir ce spectacle, toutes ces lueurs que l'on aperçoit après avoir été émises une heure auparavant. Regarder le ciel, c'est comme jeter un coup d'oeil à l'immensité du monde qui nous entoure, de l'univers qui nous abrite. Toute cette complexité qui se mêle au beau, à l'inconnu, à l'indescriptible. Un courant d'air frais me fit frissonner et je fermai la fenêtre de la classe. Je soupirai en apercevant l'heure et portai mon sac à mon dos en me dirigeant vers le couloir.

J'étais en effet l'élève qui avait été désigné en charge des corvées pour la semaine. Cela aussi ne me plaisait pas mais dans ces établissements, je n'y avais pas le choix. Plusieurs fois, je m'étais dit que faire appel à l'une de mes domestiques aurait été bien pratique. Surtout que si je faisais appel au règlement intérieur de l'école, rien ne l'interdisait. Mais, si mon père apprenait que je cherchais des histoires pour ce genre de chose, j'étais persuadé qu'il m'enverrait récurer les toilettes de toute la ville pour m'apprendre les bonnes manières. Je devais au moins reconnaître que mon père était un homme respectable qui considérait tout le monde comme son égal. Sauf que j'étais lycéen et que ça me soûlait de faire des choses que je n'aimais pas.

Je regardais autour de moi, et ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où j'étais. La fatigue ne m'aidait pas, j'étais perdu dans les couloirs de ce lycée vide. Je laissai un juron m'échapper et m'avançai vers le couloir qui me paraissait le plus grand. Celui ci allait peut être m'amener vers le hall et la sortie. Cependant, plus je marchais et plus j'entendais des sons. La curiosité chassant la fatigue de mon esprit, je suivis les bruits jusqu'à sa source, et pouvais désormais écouter un chant de guitare. La personne qui en jouait était douée, seules quelques fausses notes trahissaient le côté amateur de son jeu. Je tapai à la porte et entrai pour demander la sortie et féliciter le musicien. Celui-ci de dos, sursauta et s'inclina en bafouillant des excuses destinées apparemment à son père.

- Euh... désolé mais je voulais juste te dire que tu jouais très bien ! Et aussi, je suis perdu...

- Ah c'est toi ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Si mon père m'avait surpris à jouer de la gratte, il me l'aurait confisqué !

- Ah ? Euh mais que ferait ton père ici ?

- Bah c'est notre prof d'histoire.

- Oh ! Et tu es celui que j'ai bousculé l'autre jour ne ?

- Oui ! Et toi, tu es celui qui t'entendait bien avec mon père. T'as vécu la première guerre mondiale ou quoi ? Ria t-il.

- Non juste que j'aime bien cette matière et toi ?

- Bah moi non, et c'est justement pour ça que mon père n'est pas content. Enfin si c'était que dans cette matière ! _Rigola t-il. _Sinon, moi c'est Shota.

- Moi c'est /

- Subaru Shibutani !

Ce soir là, Shota et moi étions rentrés en pleine nuit chez nous. Nous avions discuté comme de anciens amis, et de nouveau pour moi, l'heure m'avait échappé. Je ne me souvenais pas de la fois où j'avais autant parlé à quelqu'un de mon âge. Et depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation au fond de moi, cette chaleur et cet entrain à raconter ma vie et ma passion. Cette même passion que visiblement nous partagions lui et moi. Allongé dans mon lit, je fus incapable de fermer l'oeil tant j'étais heureux de ma fin de soirée. J'avais assisté au lever du soleil et m'étais glissé sous la douche en espérant que l'eau chaude allait dissimuler ma nuit blanche.

Mon uniforme ajusté, je saluai mon père et le personnel de la maison avant de prendre le chemin de l'école. A l'angle de la rue, je m'étirai et oubliai les bonnes manières en baillant fortement. Arrivé devant l'établissement, je cherchais Shota parmi les étudiants mais ne vis que ses amis. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais je me sentais déçu. Je souris amèrement en m'apercevant que je me faisais déjà des illusions vis à vis de ce gars. Certes nous avions parlé et rigolé ensemble la veille, mais cela ne signifiait rien en somme. Je poursuivis alors mon chemin et me rendis en classe attendant le début des cours.

La sonnerie retentit et dans le même intervalle, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Shota mal habillé qui s'excusa de son retard envers le professeur, avant de rejoindre sa place. Il salua ses amis au passage et me lança un sourire. En réponse, j' hochai la tête et lui rendit son sourire. Une dose de bonne humeur s'était introduite en moi me faisant oublier la fatigue et m'encourageant pour les cours de la matinée.

Mon ventre commençait à me tordre, tout comme celui d'un autre élève dont les borborygmes brisaient le silence de la salle en plein exercice de mathématiques. Je souriais en le voyant se tenir le ventre et se pincer les lèvres de gêne. Il était assis à ma droite et même installé sur sa chaise, je pouvais voir qu'il était bien plus grand que la plupart des mecs de la classe. Aussi, ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, châtains et légèrement ondulés. Visiblement, il prenait soin de son look, mais ne devait pas faire fonctionner son cerveau quand il s'agissait des maths. Sa feuille blanche m'aurait été inutile si j'avais eu besoin d'un soutien.

C'était avec soulagement que l'heure du déjeuner arriva et tous nous précipitâmes vers nos bentos. Empoignant le mien, je me dirigeai par habitude vers le toit, lorsque j'entendis mon nom s'élever dans le couloir. Je me retournai aussitôt et vis Shota me faisant signe de le rejoindre. Sa table était maintenant collée à celles de ses deux amis qui se demandaient sûrement pourquoi Shota m'avait appelé. Il me fit une place à côté de lui et me présenta à ses amis dont le grand qui avait faim surnommé Tacchon et un autre garçon, Maru, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains et mi-longs aussi. Ce dernier possédait un grain de beauté sous sa lèvre et s'était déjà remis à parler comme si j'avais toujours été parmi eux, ou au contraire comme si je n'existais pas.

Mon quotidien était bouleversé, cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais plus mangé avec des personnes de ma classe. Shota et ses amis étaient sympathiques et au fil de leur conversation, je compris qu'eux aussi étaient musiciens. Bien qu'ils essayaient de me faire participer à leur discussion, je ne parvenais pas à m'exprimer correctement. Je les écoutais et le temps que je trouve une réponse, il était trop tard pour rebondir. Je me rendais compte que je n'étais même plus capable de dialoguer et me trouvais sur le coup, un peu pathétique. Cependant, je n'étais plus le nouvel élève fantôme, et je m'étais trouvé des personnes avec qui passer le temps de mon séjour dans le lycée de cette ville.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, le temps était pluvieux et presque personne ne s'aventurait dans la cour. Assis avec mes trois compagnons, nous regardions la pluie s'abattre sur les vitres et les quelques éclairs transpercer le ciel. Il était rare que nous étions calme, enfin qu'ils soient silencieux. Moi, je gardais toujours mes distances de peur de m'attacher trop à eux. Seulement, plus le temps passait et plus je me demandais si j'allais tenir encore longtemps. Avec eux, il était si simple de parler, de rire, de se taquiner. Petit à petit, je sentais qu'ils m'intégraient dans leur groupe mais je n'avais pas le cœur de leur avouer que bientôt j'allais devoir partir. Je voulais profiter de ces moments qu'ils me donnaient sans me prendre la tête.

Nos sacs sur le dos, nous quittions le lycée tranquillement pendant une accalmie. Nous avions décidé d'aller faire un billard, c'était la première sortie à quatre que nous faisions en dehors du lycée. Maru et Tacchon étaient doués, mais Shota l'était moins. Il tenait mal sa queue alors je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'intervenir en l'aidant à se mettre comme il fallait. Je déposai ensuite ma main sur la sienne et me collai contre son dos pour déposer mon autre main sur l'autre. Je fus assez surpris de la poigne qu'il avait et lui demandai de se détendre pour lui montrer la façon de tirer les boules. Maru et Tacchon rigolaient et je compris l'allusion à laquelle ils riaient. Je niais de la tête en souriant de leur bêtise et nous avions poursuivis notre partie.

Nous venions de quitter le bar lorsqu'une nouvelle averse nous obligea à courir. Shota habitait non loin et nous invita à le suivre chez lui pour ne pas être mouillé plus que nous l'étions déjà. D'aussi loin que je me rappelais, c'était la première fois que j'entrai dans la maison d'un camarade de classe. Les deux autres devaient avoir l'habitude vu leur aise mais moi, je regardais autour de moi et les suivais de près. Je me dis que c'était aussi la maison d'un professeur et c'était étrange d'entrer dans sa vie privée. Les éclats de voix et une bonne odeur me fit relever la tête vers eux et je pus faire la connaissance de la mère de Shota. C'était une belle femme, l'aura qu'elle dégageait montrait la bonté qu'elle devait avoir. Soudain, Maru me donna un léger coup de coude et m'interpella.

- Alors, tu en veux ou pas ?

- Oh excusez-moi ! C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte !

Je vis les regards étranges qu'ils me lancèrent et je les ignorai en croquant dans la part de gâteau. Il était délicieux et je félicitais sa mère. Celle ci était contente de nous voir nous régaler et s'en alla ensuite à ses occupations. Maru reprit alors mes paroles en prenant une voix amusante et fit tordre de rire Tacchon. Shota me sourit et me tendit un verre de coca. Sa maison était jolie et modeste, des photos de famille étaient accrochées dans le couloir qui menait à l'étage. Apparemment, il avait une sœur plus âgée et les rires de filles qui provenaient de la chambre à côté de la sienne, devait lui appartenir. Sa chambre à lui n'était pas très grande, son lit était à droite de l'entrée et la fenêtre était en face. Une guitare était fièrement posée sur un pied à côté de sa table de chevet. Elle était classe et je demandai directement l'autorisation de la prendre.

Nous avions chacun notre tour jouer à sa gratte, et le son qu'elle avait était plutôt bon. J'étais persuadé qu'il adorerait jouer à l'une des miennes. Seulement, je me voyais mal étaler ma richesse et l'attrister en lui affichant des bijoux qu'il ne pourrait peut être pas s'acheter de sitôt. Je gardai alors le silence et continuai d'écouter leurs délires. Ils rêvaient de former un groupe de musique et ils s'imaginaient sur scène devant une foule de fans. Je rigolai lorsque Tacchon prit les règles qui étaient sur le bureau pour en faire des baguettes et qu'il tapa sur la tête et l'épaule de Maru. Celui-ci s'en fichait et continuait de faire du air-guitar en faisant des grimaces. Shota et moi étions pliés de rire et pourtant je me mis à entrer dans leur jeu sans m'en rendre réellement compte. J'avais pris en main la petite bouteille d'eau de mon sac, et m'étais mis à chanter, ou plutôt je mimais un chanteur de rock.

Depuis que j'étais dans cette ville, je me sentais bien et ces gars avec qui je traînais ne le savaient peut être pas, mais ils me réchauffaient le cœur. Je pouvais même dire qu'ils étaient devenu mes amis. J'étais fier d'être le leur et j'espérais qu'un jour je pourrai leur rendre ce bonheur qu'ils me donnaient. Tout d'abord, j'avais accepté d'aider Shota en histoire et en mathématiques. J'allais chez lui tous les mercredi et vendredi après les cours. Son père avait au début mal pris le fait qu'il m'avait demandé de l'aide dans cette matière plutôt qu'à lui, mais sa mère avait réussit à lui montrer le bon côté des choses. Shota se mettait à travailler et faisait des efforts pour s'améliorer. Ainsi lui et moi, nous nous rapprochions encore un peu plus. Il me confiait ses secrets et ses craintes pour l'avenir. Dans la confidence, je lui avais avoué que moi aussi, l'avenir me faisait peur et il avait déposé sa tête sur mon épaule. Sans doute, était il fatigué des cours et de ses préoccupations.

Je fermai la porte de chez moi et m'apprêtais à monter les escaliers lorsque la voix de mon père résonna dans le hall. Je laissai donc mon manteau à la domestique et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. A l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage, quelque chose le contrariait et cela devait me concerner. Je m'assis sur le canapé et il prit place au fauteuil juste à côté. Il déposa une enveloppe sur la table basse et me dit de jeter un coup d' oeil. Il s'agissait de clichés de mes amis et moi. Je le regardais surpris et pour la première fois de ma vie, mon regard envers lui marquait du mépris. Je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait, je l'avais toujours suivi dans ses déplacements sans rien dire et en contre partie, il m'espionnait. Je me levai dans l'intention de rejoindre ma chambre mais sa voix s'éleva m'ordonnant de me rasseoir. Figé et mécontent, j'obéis finalement à son ordre.

- Subaru, si j'agis de la sorte c'est pour ton bien.

- Mon bien ? Mais père, ce sont mes amis ! La première fois que je m'autorise à en avoir !

- Justement. Je ne veux pas te voir peiné lorsque nous partirons le mois prochain.

- Je sais.

- Es-tu certain de l'honnêteté de tes « amis » ?

- Je... oui. Pourquoi dîtes vous cela ?

- Regarde ce garçon.

- Shota ? Pourquoi ?

- Sur la plupart des photos, il t'observe de façon étrange. Je crains qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions.

- Mais il est gentil ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il me regardait autant... mais ça ne veut rien dire.

- Méfie toi mon fils, l'argent est un mobile suffisant pour la trahison.

- L'argent ? Père, je ne leur ai rien dit. Ils ne savent rien de moi à part ma passion pour la musique.

- Bien. Si tu penses qu'ils sont sincères, je te fais confiance.

- Vous pouvez.

- Tu peux disposer maintenant. Bonne nuit mon grand.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi père.

Ma nuit avait été agité, je fis un cauchemar dans lequel je me faisais trahir par Shota, Maru et Tacchon. J'entendais encore leurs rires narquois, et sentais encore mon cœur battre douloureusement. Cela m'avait parut si réel que j'en étais encore bouleversé. Je n'avais pu manger mon petit déjeuner et étais parti plus tôt de chez moi. Il fallait que je les voie et que je me rassure. Notamment pour Shota, où les photos de la veille me trituraient tout de même l'esprit. J'allais être vigilant vis à vis de son comportement envers moi, mais au fond de moi même, j'espérais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence au moment où la personne prenaient les photos. A notre point de rendez vous devenu habituel, aucun d'eux n'était encore arrivé et je dus attendre vingt minutes avant qu'ils ne se pointent. Je n'aimais pas attendre et même si je savais que j'étais arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu, j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Le premier à avoir souffert de mon état était évidemment Maru. Il ne cessait de parler et il était le dernier à être arrivé. Puis la première heure de cours avait été ponctuée d'une interrogation surprise. Même si je cernais le sujet, je n'avais pas relu mes cours la veille, ayant fait bosser Shota. Le même que je surpris en train de me regarder pendant l'examen. Automatiquement, je repensai aux photos et secouai la tête. Au déjeuner, je sortis mon bento et m'aperçut que le cuisinier l'avait garni de crevettes par mégarde. Autant plus agacé, je repoussai mon repas et chassai brutalement le pied qui s'était collé au mien. Je compris que c'était celui de Shota à sa façon de baisser la tête. Je ne comprenais plus son comportement et cela m'énervait encore plus.

- Baru-chan.. qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non. Le c... .. mon père a oublié que j'étais allergique aux crevettes.

- Je te donne le mien si tu veux ! On peut échanger !

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et le trouvai mignon les bras tendus vers moi m'offrant son bento. Soupirant, j'acceptai l'échange et sourit en voyant Tacchon déçu que Shota lui ait coupé la parole. En rentrant chez moi, je savais déjà comment le cuisinier allait pouvoir se faire pardonner. J'allais enquêter toute la journée sur leur plat préféré, et je leur ramènerai chacun un bento attitré. La tension qui s'était accumulée en moi s'évanouissait petit à petit à mesure que je mangeais le repas de Shota. Il n'était pas aussi copieux que celui que me préparait Kawagoe-san mais il me rappela la cuisine de ma mère et la nostalgie m'envahit. Je fus content d'être ramené sur terre lorsque Shota se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes. Penser à ma mère était encore douloureux et je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer s'ils me voyaient la larme à l'oeil.

- Dites, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Euh.. oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est à propos de Shota... je me fais certainement des idées... je vais paraître stupide mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il m'observait ? Enfin... en ce moment je le surprend beaucoup en train de me regarder.

- Oh.

- Ah ça...

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas fou alors, vous l'avez vu aussi ?

- Euh... tu devrais en parler avec lui ne !

- Ahah il va me prendre pour un dingue !

- Mais non ! Il /

- Maru !

- Vous me cachez quelque chose ! Dites moi tout de suite de quoi il s'agit ou je m'en vais !

- Attends !

- Non ! Je veux savoir et maintenant.

- Shota est gay.

- Le rapport avec moi ?

- Bah...

- Il est.. comment dire...

- Il est tombé amoureux de toi !

- Maru !

- Eh ? Vous plaisantez là ?

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Mon regard encore posé sur celui de Tacchon puis celui de Maru, je compris qu'ils étaient sérieux et me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. Le sourire de Shota me dérangea et je le dévisageai avant de partir prétextant une urgence. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je courais désormais dans les couloirs en direction du toit. Je devais réfléchir, me calmer et respirer. J'étais essoufflé, et un point de côté me faisait mal. De plus, je venais de manger et mon corps n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi secoué pendant la digestion. Je me pris le visage entre les mains et lâchai un juron. Pourquoi cette situation devait elle m'arriver à moi ? Je n'étais pas gay, enfin je n'en savais rien puisque je n'ai jamais eu le temps de penser à une quelconque relation de ce genre. Cependant, il était impossible pour moi d'accepter ses sentiments, qu'il soit mon ami était déjà tellement surprenant. J'avais l'impression que Dieu s'acharnait sur mon sort et s'amusait à me torturer. J'étais comme destiné à vivre seul si je ne voulais faire souffrir personne.

J'entendis la porte du toit grincer, je soupirais pour le manque de discrétion qu'elle donnait. Sans me retourner, je savais qui était en train de s'avancer vers moi. Je le sentis passer dans mon dos et il vint s'asseoir à ma droite laissant un espace entre nous. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur le sol, je ne savais pas comment réagir dans cette situation et les mots ne me venaient pas. Il toussota et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers son côté. Il se tordait les doigts et son pied vibrait sur le sol provoquant des soubresauts à sa jambe droite. Sa présence me gênait et son silence encore plus. Nous étions tout deux mal à l'aise et s'en était trop pour moi. Je me levai d'un bond et m'apprêtai à le laisser seul lorsqu'il se leva à son tour se saisissant de mon poignet. Surpris, je fis volte face vers lui et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Choqué, je l'avais repoussé et m'étais essuyé la bouche. Il me regarda avec tristesse, et dans le même temps, il se courba devant moi en s'excusant. J'étais incapable de partir, mon éducation m'interdisait de tourner le dos à une personne qui se pliait en excuse. Je restais là, je le regardais et m'aperçus que le sol recueillait des gouttes d'eau. Levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, je compris qu'il pleurait et que ces gouttes qui s'écrasaient par terre étaient ses larmes. Mon cœur se serra et je m'avançai vers lui pour lui faire relever la tête. Chose que je n'aurai peut être pas dû faire, puisque aussitôt, je culpabilisai d'avoir transformé son visage si souriant d'habitude noyé de chagrin.

- Subaru... je suis désolé. Si tu ne veux plus me parler ni me voir.. je comprendrai... mais je..

- Baka! C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Sincèrement désolé du mal que je lui procurais, je le pris dans mes bras et le laissa se calmer sur mon épaule. Après plusieurs minutes, il se recula laissant mon tee shirt humide et se frotta le visage. Il se reprit et changea radicalement d'expression affichant un grand sourire. J'étais éberlué mais je rentrai dans son jeu, ainsi cela serait peut être plus facile pour lui. J'espérais en tout cas qu'il irait bien et me promis de veiller sur lui comme un frère le temps que je serai là. De retour dans la classe juste avant le début des cours de l'après midi, Tacchon et Maru nous avaient regardé avec inquiétude. Shota leur fit un sourire rassurant mais le mien ne devait pas être convaincant. A la pause, j'allais leur parler et leur demander de veiller sur Shota. J'étais sûr que ce dernier nierait aller mal, mais j'avais vu ses larmes, et cette peine n'était pas du genre à s'estomper aussi facilement.

Les jours suivants cette révélation, je m'étais montré plus distant avec Shota et étais vigilant à mes faits et gestes. C'était stupide mais en réalisant cela, je l'avais vu d'une autre manière. Quand je me retenais de le taper à l'épaule, ou de toucher sa joue avec mon doigt lorsqu'il était chou, je bloquais quelques secondes sur son corps, ses vêtements. Je n'y avais pas accordé d'importance avant, mais Shota était plutôt bien proportionné et comparé à moi, il était finement musclé. Lorsque j'essayais d'interpréter son regard sur moi, je me disais que ses yeux étaient si expressifs que j'en avais été aveugle de ne pas m'être aperçu de ses sentiments. Mis à part ça, il restait le même, mon ami et très vite, nous avions repris nos habitudes. La semaine suivante, nous avions même repris ses deux cours de soutien le mercredi et vendredi. Pour l'encourager, je lui avais ramené le dvd de son groupe préféré et il avait bosser deux fois plus dur pour terminer avant l'heure. Il avait tenu à ce que je mange chez lui pour qu'on se regarde le concert ensemble et la soirée s'était éternisée. Finalement, je dormis pour la première fois sur un futon à même le sol et avais eu mal au dos le lendemain. Mais cette soirée restera unique pour moi tant je m'étais senti bien, comme un ado normal en compagnie de son meilleur pote.

Tacchon et moi discutions pendant que le père de Shota parlait avec un élève au début du cours. Il me racontait son week end avec sa famille, et j'étais content pour lui qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec ses frères. Bien qu'il faisait le fou avec nous, il devait être un frère responsable et bienveillant. Parfois capricieux, il ne restait pas moins un mec génial, il était comme son appétit, inlassable. Un coup de règle sur le bureau nous rappela à l'ordre et toute la classe se tut près à entamer le cours. Le professeur commença par rendre les copies de nos examens passés puis enchaîna sur ce que nous allions étudier, notamment la géographie et plus précisément les mégalopoles et métropoles du Japon. Soudain, une phrase du père de Shota me fit écarquiller les yeux et je me tournai vers mes amis tombés des nues.

"D'ailleurs, la semaine prochaine, votre camarade Shibutani aura la chance de connaître cette magnifique ville qu'est Sapporo !"

La réalité me sauta au visage et j'allais devoir tout expliquer aux gars plus tôt que prévu. Honteux, je n'avais pas eu le courage de soutenir leurs interrogations muettes et avais gardé les yeux sur ma feuille blanche. Durant l'heure, je n'avais pas pris de notes, et m'étais préparé à dire dans ma tête les excuses que j'allais leur faire. J'osais espérer qu'ils me comprendraient et qu'ils me pardonneraient un jour. Aussi, j'aurai aimé terminer ma semaine ici en leur compagnie. La boule au ventre, j'appréhendais la pause déjeuner et la confrontation. Puis, ce moment arriva et aussitôt, Tacchon me tira le bras et m'emmena à sa suite en direction du toit, suivis de Maru et Shota. Me lâchant le poignée, je le massai et fut instantanément questionné par Tacchon.

- C'est une blague ? Tu pars pour Sapporo et tu ne nous dis rien ?

- Je suis désolé les gars...

- Mais tu reviens quand ? C'est pas encore les vacances hein !

- Maru... je ne reviendrai pas... je déménage.

- ...mais et nous ?

- Tu comptais nous le dire quand hein ? Dans l'avion ? Un petit texto et ça ferait l'affaire ?

- Tacchon calme toi, s'il te plaît ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterai avec vous ! Mais mon père a un travail itinérant et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

- Ah ouais ? Il fait quoi ? Vendeur de chocolat chaud pour les esquimaux du Nord ?

- Non, il est PDG. Je ne suis jamais resté plus de cinq mois consécutifs dans la même ville.

- Super.

- Pardonnez moi... vous êtes les premiers amis que j'ai. Je sais qu'être entré dans vos vies était égoïste mais je suis heureux de vous avoir connu et j'espère qu'on gardera contact...

- Garder contact... Subaru, je veux pas que tu partes !

- Shota... Désolé...

Jusque là silencieux, il me dit ces mots et partit en courant, les yeux embués. Maru affichait un air neutre et semblait réfléchir ou réaliser la situation. Tacchon était en colère et contrairement à Maru, il évacuait sa frustration en criant ses reproches. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher et restais planté debout devant eux, accusant le coup. Je savais que ce moment devait arriver mais cet instant était le plus pénible que j'avais vécu. Pourtant, je savais dès le début que je ne devais m'attacher à personne, mais j'étais tombé dans ce piège. Je m'étais laissé guidé par mes sentiments et mon envie d'amitié, et désormais, j'en payais le prix. Encore, ce moment n'était pas le pire et je redoutais celui où je quitterai la ville. Ils allaient terriblement me manquer mais grâce à eux, j'allais garder mes plus beaux souvenirs de mon adolescence. Ils m'avaient fait découvrir tant de choses de la vie courante et de plaisirs simples que jamais je ne les oublierai.

Le lendemain, aucun des trois ne m'avait adressé la parole. J'étais subitement seul et fatalement, j'avais repris mes habitudes de solitaire sans leur en vouloir. De toute façon, il fallait que je m'y fasse, bientôt j'allais poursuivre ma vie ailleurs sans eux ni personne d'autre que mon père et notre loyal personnel. Je soupirai et rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac à la fin des cours. Je me levai et lançai un regard vers eux qui s'étaient rassemblés pour discuter. Les voir comme si je n'avais jamais été parmi eux me fit un pincement au cœur et au moment où j'allais détourner les yeux, Shota me regarda. Même s'il baissa rapidement la tête en me faisant une moue triste, j'avais eu un instant de considération.

Je soufflai et entrai dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ils n'étaient pas devant le perron et j'allais passer une nouvelle journée dans mon coin. Dans la classe seules quelques filles et un garçon étaient déjà là, et je pris place à ma table. Je saisis une feuille blanche dans mon sac et laissai mon crayon s'aventurer sur la page. Je dessinais de petites spirales, des étoiles, rien d'intéressant jusqu'au moment où mon crayon toucha le bois de ma table. Je levai les yeux et fut surpris de voir Tacchon observer mes dessins. Son air était impassible mais ses premiers mots me redonnèrent rapidement le sourire. J'acceptai volontiers sa proposition de passer la soirée avec eux et lui demandai ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de faire un jour. Je les invitai à dormir à la maison et nous allions bien nous amuser, c'était une certitude.

Après les cours, il était convenu que nous nous retrouvions au coin de la rue où se trouvait le lycée vers18h. De mon côté, je devais prévenir mon père et les employés de la maison de la venue de mes trois amis. Surpris et légèrement inquiet, il n'y avait pas fait objection, mais m'avait évidemment interdit d'emmener les gars dans son bureau. Je montai dans ma chambre et vérifiai que tout était en ordre. Satisfait, et impatient de les retrouver, je descendis furtivement les escaliers et repris le chemin du lycée, le sourire aux lèvres. L'heure du rendez vous était arrivée, et personne n'était là. Je les attendais depuis quinze minutes et angoissais de leur léger retard. Je commençais à douter de tout, et m'étais remémorisé notre journée. Celle-ci avait été normale, même si pendant la pause déjeuner, nous avions longuement discuté et que j'avais dû m'expliquer. Je m'étais une fois de plus excusé de ne pas avoir été sincère tout de suite avec eux et avions mis de côté cela, désirant profiter des derniers moments qu'il nous restait. Puis, des éclats de voix et le rire de Tacchon me parvinrent dans mon dos. Je me retournai et avec soulagement je les rejoignis, les guidant jusque chez moi.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, ils restaient bloqués devant la façade de la maison et admiraient la fontaine et le jardin. J'avouais que cette maison était vraiment magnifique et que moi même, j'avais apprécié la beauté du jardin. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils étaient comme des enfants observant chaque recoin de la demeure. Pourtant nous étions que dans le hall et je souris de leur attitude. Le plus drôle fut la tête qu'ils firent lorsque mes domestiques vinrent chercher leurs blousons et leurs sacs. Partis pour une visite guidée de ma maison de passage, je leur montrai le grand salon, la salle, la bibliothèque, puis la salle à manger et enfin la cuisine. Tous étaient ébahis et je les fis sortir à temps de la pièce avant qu'ils ne voient ce que nous concoctait Kawagoe-san. C'était une surprise et j'avais failli la gâcher. Je ne comptais à présent plus les exclamations qu'ils émettaient, et décidai de les amener enfin dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et sentis les mains de Shota se refermer sur mon avant-bras. La superficie de ma chambre équivalait à trois fois la sienne et la pièce était éclairée par une grande fenêtre. Le lit pouvait bien accueillir trois personnes taillées comme moi de façon agréable. Je possédais un canapé et un fauteuil, ainsi que le nécessaire multimédia. Seulement, le plus important et ce qu'ils virent tous quasiment aussitôt, étaient mes guitares. Il y avait ma sèche, et celles électriques. Shota semblait aux anges, et n'osaient même pas les toucher. A part moi, personne n'avait le droit d'y déposer un doigt, mais étrangement, je voulais que Shota les essaye. Tacchon s'était emparé de la sèche et Maru de ma Gibson Les Paul. Shota était vraiment le plus fasciné et j'étais heureux de l'entendre gémir de bonheur en grattant les cordes de ma ESP Eclypse.

Le moment du repas venu, nous étions descendu et avions rejoint mon père. Celui-ci sourit comme moi, en voyant mes amis fascinés par leurs assiettes. Chacun avait son aliment préféré préparé de façon spéciale pour eux. Et cette fois ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bento mais d'un savoureux plat chaud. Le dîner était parfait et mon père s'était intéressé à mes amis. Il les avait questionné sur leurs vie et leurs projet d'avenir. J'étais soulagé qu'ils ne répondent pas par leur envie de former un groupe de musique mais par des métiers honorables. D'ailleurs, le stylisme était vraiment une voie faite pour Shota et son goût unique de la mode. Maru lui désirait entrer dans une école de journalisme, tandis que Tacchon voulait devenir nutritionniste ou médecin. Moi, mon destin était tout tracé et mon père m'enseignait déjà la gestion d'une entreprise.

Maru nous avait ramené un film que nous avions vu après avoir mangé, histoire de se reposer un peu. Suite à cela, je nous avais fait monter des biscuits, des chocolats, des bonbons, et des onigiris pour Tacchon. Plus tard, il me dit qu'il aimait les pockys, mais n'en ayant pas à la maison, j'avais envoyé ma domestique en chercher au konbini. Tacchon faisait attention à son alimentation, et aimait qu'elle soit saine. Alors pour une fois qu'il souhaitait faire un écart, j'en profitais et puis pour remercier Maria, je lui donnai un peu d'argent en plus. Nous avions ensuite jouer aux jeux vidéos et Maru insista pour qu'on aille se baigner dans la piscine. Je trouvais l'idée stupide de se baigner en pleine nuit, mais finalement, c'était excellent. Seulement éclairé par la lueur de la Lune à travers les baies vitrées, nous plongions nus dans l'eau comme des enfants. Exténués, nous avions finis par décider de nous coucher vers quatre heures du matin. Encore une fois, j'avais eu le droit à des yeux grands ouverts de surprise en leur proposant de dormir soit dans ma chambre avec un futon confortable, soit chacun dans une chambre préparée à cette occasion.

Les derniers jours avec eux s'étaient écoulés si vite, nous nous étions vu chaque soir après les cours et avions été au photomaton pour garder un souvenir commun de notre amitié. J'avais été touché et nous avions partagé les quatre photos. Sur celle-ci, je tenais Shota contre moi et Maru et Tacchon étaient abaissés pour que tous nous rentrions dans le cadre. La photo était amusante et le soir là, je l'avais faite reproduire pour ne pas risquer de perdre ce souvenir. Les mecs m'avaient donné leurs adresses, numéro de téléphone, et email. Pour eux, il était certain que nous garderions contact, même si je le désirerai plus qu'eux, je craignais qu'ils finiraient par m'oublier. J'étais intervenu si peu de temps dans leurs vie, que je pensais improbable le fait que notre si belle amitié se poursuive très longtemps.

Ce matin là, je m'étais réveillé avec les yeux un peu rougis. J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit et la journée qui se présentait allait être insupportable. Tout d'abord, j'avais dû me préparer rapidement, pour que le personnel finisse de ranger et d'emballer nos affaires pour les expédier à l'aéroport. Ensuite, je m'étais rendu au lycée pour récupérer mon dossier scolaire et remercier le corps enseignant et le proviseur de m'avoir accueilli. Quittant l'établissement, je regardais une dernière fois chaque recoin où j'avais passé des moments avec les gars. J'avais cette désagréable sensation au fond de la gorge, celle qui piquait les yeux et qui vous faisait baisser la tête. Il me restait une heure avant mon départ, et je me dépêchais de retourner chez moi. Il était prévu que les gars passent me dire au revoir et je les attendais avec impatience même si partir en les laissant sur le trottoir allait être douloureux. Peu de temps après mon arrivée, ils étaient tous là avec un petit cadeau pour moi. Ce n'était pas grand chose, un simple porte clé en forme de guitare avec la photo de nous quatre, mais je les avais serré dans mes bras.

Enfin, le chauffeur mis en route la voiture et mon père se rendit vers la voiture passant près de moi et me tapotant l'épaule. Je pris ma respiration et soufflai un bon coup pour m'encourager, et m'avançai tout d'abord vers Maru. Nous avions mis du temps à nous connaître et à se comprendre l'un l'autre, mais j'avais vu en lui quelqu'un de bien, de généreux et de loyal. Il jouait beaucoup à l'idiot, mais derrière, il n'avait pas si confiance en lui et la force qu'il nous donnait par sa bonne humeur était sa façon de se recharger lui même. Je me détachais de lui et m'accolai à Tacchon. Lui aussi allait énormément me manquer. Il était le plus jeune du groupe, mais aussi celui qui avait le plus de tempérament. C'était lui que j'avais sans doute le plus déçu en leur cachant mon départ. Tous les deux, nous nous étions rapprochés notamment par la proximité de nos places dans la classe. C'était ensemble que nous discutions lors des interclasses et que nous trichions pendant les devoirs. Lui avait besoin de quelques formules de maths et moi de vocabulaire et de verbes irréguliers en Anglais. Je souris à l'interdit et à la correction que mon père ou l'école aurait pu nous donner si nous avions été surpris et m'éloignai de lui le cœur lourd.

Enfin, je m'approchai de Shota et les larmes qu'il avait au bord des yeux finirent par tomber. Je le serrai dans mes bras et fermai douloureusement les yeux. Même si je m'étais promis d'être fort et de ne pas verser de larmes, je ne pouvais me contenir plus. Je lui frottai le dos et respirai l'odeur de son cou. Il sentait toujours bon, et sa peau était douce. Shota était le premier avec qui je m'étais entendu, le premier qui m'avait tiré hors de mon monde de solitude. Je me rappelai cette nuit au lycée où nous avions commencé à faire connaissance, je me souvenais aussi de l'air qu'il jouait à la guitare. Aussi, je gardais en tête son sourire, sa voix, son style, sa beauté, sa générosité. Il était un garçon mignon mais aussi sexy, surtout lorsqu'il ôtait ses vêtements. J'avais eu la chance de le voir nu quand nous étions à la piscine, et j'aurai aimé avoir un corps comme le sien. Je ne pourrai dire quand mon regard envers lui avait dévié mais une chose était sûre, quelque chose en moi venait de se briser lorsqu'en m'éloignant de lui doucement, je lui chuchotais à l'oreille ces quelques mots.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sho-chan.

Je n'avais plus été dans un état pareil depuis le décès de ma mère. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, ma fierté était mise de côté et je puisai les dernières forces qu'il me restait pour leur sourire avant de tourner le dos et de me diriger vers la voiture. Chaque pas était un enfer, puis un ange me saisit et une douce chaleur m'enveloppa. Je vivais mon premier véritable baiser et jamais je n'en connaîtrais d'aussi passionné. C'était donc ça l'amour, le cœur qui bat plus vite, ces bras qui nous entourent et cette voix qui nous souffle un « je t'aime ». Je le regardai se reculer difficilement, et montai dans la voiture. Je baissai la vitre, et après quelques mots échangés, la voiture démarra et nous nous faisions signe de la main pour un au revoir ou qui sait, un adieu. Je vis Shota courir derrière la voiture et lorsque le chauffeur demanda s'il fallait s'arrêter, je niai et essuyai mes larmes. Mon père me lança un regard inquiet et désolé mais je n'avais pas le cœur de le rassurer. Je devais d'abord me ressaisir et cacher ma tristesse comme un homme. Il fallait que je me prépare mentalement au froid qui allait s'installer dans mon cœur ainsi que dans l'air. Je détestais les basses températures et cette nouvelle étape dans ma vie promettait déjà.


End file.
